Más Callado que la H
by Lalit
Summary: OneShot: SPOILER! Es un Song Fic sobre lo que siente Hermione despues de ver a Ron con Lavander... anden lean y dejen sus reviews!


HOLA DE NUEVO CHIKOS!

Como todos sabemos TODOS los personajes de esta historia son de la más maravillosa escritora de todos los tiempos… **J. K. Rowling.**

Solo estaba escuchando unos discos viejos y al oír esta canción me inspiro para poder comprender lo que Hermione sintió cuando vio a ron besando a Lavander.. Espero que este song fic sea de su agrado, es una forma de festejar que el Internet a regresado a mi casa después de tanto tiempo, asi que si les ha gustado dejen sus Reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber salido de aquel salón, después de echar contra ti los pequeños canarios que había conjurado casi sin darme cuenta…Mi lágrimas recorrían mi rostro cubriendo mis mejillas con ellas, cubriendo mi rostro de tristeza… Me vi a mi misma corriendo sin rumbo fijo, queriendo escapar, solo no quería pensar, no quería recordar, pero las imágenes venían a mi mente como dagas atravesando mi corazón.

Ya hacia semanas que estabas portándote bastante raro conmigo, cortante, distante y sobre todo hiriente…. Claro hiriente, siempre sueles lograr lo que te propones y sobre todo si se trata de hacerme sentir mal; no comprendía el porque del repentino cambio de humor, cuando pensaba (o pobre ilusa) que los causes de este río se tornaban cada vez más claros y nos acercaban más… pensé que tal vez el día de la Fiesta de Slughorn sería el ideal para aclara nuestros sentimientos.

_Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz?_

_es un idiota por que no te ha conocido a ti_

_no sabe lo que es probarte y después perderte_

_no sabe lo que es imaginarte y no tenerte_

_ves que te estoy amando con la furia de mi vientre_

_y no basta para ti_

Y sin embargo aquí estoy tratando de comprender en que falle? Si después de invitarte a la dichosa fiesta estábamos un poco más cerca uno del otro, si habíamos logrado hasta dejar de pelear por tonterías… Que hice mal para provocar que dejaras de hablarme, sobre todo que es lo que viste en Lavander, que no viste en mi…. Pero claro que eso que hacías con ella en la sala común nunca dejaría que lo hicieras conmigo, estar tan despreocupado, besuqueandote con ella, sin importarte que todos te veían, sin importarte que YO te veía!

Y si tu silencio de semanas anteriores me atormentaba, el saber que ahora la que dejaría de hablarte sería yo me atormentaba más… pero no había otra solución, tú no merecías que derramará todas esas lágrimas por ti, mientras tú seguías divirtiéndote con tu amiguita.

_Mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar_

_tu dejandote crecer las alas_

_mientras yo trato de echar_

_mis raices en tu mundo_

_pero veo que no hay lugar_

_en tu corazon_

_en tu corazon_

_en tu corazon_

Y sin embargo…. Ahora lo comprendo todo! Si tan solo tu querida hermana no hubiera abierto la boca, si no te hubiera dicho que en cuarto año me besé con Víctor, tu nunca te hubieras enterado, y nunca te hubieras involucrado con esa tipa, no me hubieras tratado de esa manera tan fría, y a pesar de eso creo que también algo de culpa es mía tal vez siempre estaba detrás de ti exasperante, pero era mi forma de decirte que me importabas, pero el hubiera es parte de un tiempo alterno que no existe … Mi realidad es otra, mi realidad es verte todos los días tomado de la mano de Lavander, verte besándola y soportar verte cada vez más lejos de mi , ver cada vez mas lejos la ilusión de tenerte a mi lado, no solo como un amigo,

_quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz?_

_es un imbecil por que no te ha conocido a ti_

_no sabe lo que duelen tus palabras que me asustan_

_no sabe lo que hiere tu ausencia que me asusta_

_ves que te estoy amando tanto tanto que me asusta_

_y aun asi te vas de mi_

Pero al fin he tomado una decisión, ya no buscaré más un espacio para mí en tu mente ni en tu corazón, mientras tu sigas hiriéndome con tus comentarios tontos, creare una barrera para que ya no me hagas daño, y veras que el amor que te tengo no me impide tomar venganza contra ti, se que tu también sientes algo por mi, por eso actuaste de esa forma tan estupida, por celos, esa será mi arma más valiosa en esta lucha que desencadenaste, me haz retado y yo saldré vencedora….

_mas callado que la H sin saber que contestar_

_tu dejandote crecer las alas_

_mientras yo trato de echar_

_mis raices en tu mundo_

_pero veo que no hay lugar_

_en tu corazon_

_en tu corazon_


End file.
